


a call from beyond the grave

by yeekies11



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Possible Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeekies11/pseuds/yeekies11
Summary: "I miss you." the voice still continued making the boy bite back his next words, too afraid to speak them."I miss you too Seonghwa." he finally acknowledged it, what he wanted to remain as a memory came back. After another silent moment which felt like forever he heard him again.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Seonghwa - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	a call from beyond the grave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or typos, it was edited at 3am. Other than his i hope you enjoy and leave kudos as well as a comm <3\. Until next time I hope you'll support me. <3

As he was a night owl anyway, being awake at 2am didn't bother Hongjoong that much. What didn't give him peace was the storm outside. Not to be misunderstood, he wasn't completely scared, it was just the uneasy feeling building up and making him paranoid almost. It would've been nice if someone else was here to distract him from the happenings outside. 

He was currently in the living room, sitting cross legged on the couch which was way too big for one person, blanket over his shoulders and laptop in his lap working on his new book which was going to be a success, or him and his editor hoped so. Countless sleepless nights and lots of coffee went down for this to not be at least a little bit successful.

Pushing his glasses up as he rubs his eyes to shoo away the tiredness he squints and looks at the little clock displayed in the corner of the screen and sighs when it reads 3:15am. He puts the laptop aside and wraps himself with the cozy material and just stays silent in the dark, looking around the room, at the frames hanged on the walls with _their_ \- his friends and remembers all those moments and laughs that were shared. Snapping out of it, he got off the couch, his feet meeting the soft material of his cat slippers and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea, not being in the mood for coffee which was quite odd but he let it slide. As he was waiting for the water to boil, that being the only sound heard, the boy looked outside the window and saw tiny rain drops racing their way down the glass, the trees struggling to stay straight due to the powerful wind and every now and then a small purple lighting was coloring the sky. Although it may look like an ugly and unsettling storm which would always make him anxious this time he felt calm. Almost like someone's presence was there, comforting him. 

A loud thunder made its presence known and Hongjoong jumped at the sound but he swore he felt a hand running up and down his back in a comforting motion, it just felt too real to be imagination, or was it the tiredness telling him to just sleep already? Before he could question it even more, the kettle went off making him forget about the strange occurrence. Getting his tea ready he was about to go back to work but froze in his tracks as he heard the landline is ringing. Nobody except his grandma called on it and he doesn't think now it's a time for her to be awake. He let it ring, the hunting sound echoing through the house and there it was, he's full on panicking now. The phone rang a second time, Hongjoong's heart beating faster than normal and he didn't know if it was a good idea to answer it but suddenly it stopped and as concerned as he was, it was also a relief. His heartbeat calmed down a bit and he went back on the couch. 

Cup in hand he was ready to continue his work but flinched and spilled some of the tea onto himself and on the floor when his own cell phone called. The color from his face drained completely and he was completely scared right now. Placing the remaining tea on the table he picked up the phone in his shaky hands and for some unknown reason he answerd it. 

"......." 

Nothing was being heard for what felt like an eternity and Hongjoong was most likely sure this was just a prank. Ready to hang up the phone someone's breathing came through the speakers and Hongjoong's own breathing stopped. 

"Hi." Said the voice in the softest tone he had ever heard. Only one person was going through his mind but it couldn't be him.

Hongjoong took a few minutes before answering back but somehow he managed. 

"H-hi." 

"How have you been?" Every inch of his body was telling him to hang up and just forget about all of this but he couldn't. The voice was too familiar, he knew it too well. 

"W-what sick joke is this?" A disgusted expression made its way on his face as he asked the question, even though the person at the other end of the phone couldn't see it. "W-what do you want? Who are you?" The sick feeling was forming in his stomach and he felt like he would throw up any second. 

"I thought you won't forget me after I was no longer with you." And a long pause followed." Looks like I've made a mistake thinking that." The voice sounded hurt, almost broken that he didn't know who it was or didn't want to admit it. Hongjoong was feeling all the emotions listed above and 3am was not a time to deal with them mixed together. 

"S-stop p-pretending y-you're him." The unsettling feeling was taking over, resulting in him stuttering after every word. "You d-don't know how much it hurts." His words coming out as barely a whisper. 

His heart clenched against his ribcage making it painful to breathe. Hongjoong's grip on the phone tightened as he anxiously waited for an answer. 

"Hongjoong who's pretending?" Again the same hurt voice rang in his ears and made the held back tears run free down his cheeks. "It's me." Hongjoong was just staring blankly at the table in front of him, not understanding what's happening, just silently crying. He could clearly imagine now the person behind the call, tilting his head and smiling as he said those words.

"I miss you." The voice still continued making the boy bite back his next words, too afraid to speak them. 

"I miss you too Seonghwa." He finally acknowledged it, what he wanted to remain as a memory came back. After another silent moment which felt like forever he heard him again. 

"You want to see me?" Hongjoong didn't even wait for the question to be finished, he was already nodding, tears streaming down his face. "Yes." His throat going dry the second the words left his mouth.

He didn't even had time to blink as he finds himself already in his bedroom, his hand coming down from his ear and as he goes to look at the screen of his phone Hongjoong sees it wasn't there anymore. He turned around and inspected the room, everything seemed to be in its place but- as his eyes fell upon the window there it stood the silhouette of a man looking at the storm outside. Hongjoong forgot all that happened until now and his breathing hitched in his throat noticing the man moving. 

"Hi" he said. The same voice, like the one on the phone. Holding the same fondness. 

Poor boy was taken back by all of this. His mind was wondering how and why he was here. 

The man took a step forward and the dim light of a lamp outlining his facial features. Hongjoong let out a loud gasp, his mouth remaining open. 

"You said you missed me didn't you?" The figure asked, again his head tilting to the side and smiling. A smile the younger learned to love every day-- every day until it was taken away from him. It sent shivers down his spine seeing it now. 

"Seonghwa-" He uttered the name, a sour taste remaining in his mouth. He started to cry harder than before, not moving from his place. 

The taller one's expression softened and immediately came to hug his crying husband but the hug was rejected, Hongjoong turning his head to the side, as much as he could. 

"Hongjoong it's me, look." The voice pleaded but he didn't want to look. "I won't hurt you. Please let me be by your side." It said again and from the corner of his eye Hongjoong saw he reached out his hand. He couldn't fight back the urge so he finally turned his head. He fully saw the extended hand and all the lines he used to trace every time the other's hand was in his. Tempted to do it again he reached out and almost placed his finger on one of the lines but stopped. The younger looked up and saw Seonghwa looking down at him, smiling, stars in his eyes- yes, this was clearly his lover. He made a head gesture for Hongjoong to continue but he was too dazzled by his beauty to notice. He did it again, this time breaking eye contact and looking between Hongjoong and his hand. A little hesitant at first but finally their hands were locked together. 

The smile forming on both of their faces was so bright it illuminated the room by itself. A hand sneaked around his small waist and brought it closer. Caught off guard by the action he looked down for a second then back up, his smile growing even bigger. For Seonghwa it was the same, finally being able to hold the one he loved in his arms again. Getting even closer until the air was unbreathable for any other person but them, he put their foreheads against one another not breaking eye contact this time.

"H-how…" Hongjoong asked after regaining his strength to speak.

"You said you wanted to see me. Is there anything more to it?" Seonghwa responded, slightly brushing his nose against Hongjoong. 

"Yeah-- but you- how are you here?" He econtinued asking, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Y-you're… y-you're not alive anymore" He finally let out the words, feeling the warm liquid flowing down his face.

Seonghwa only laughed softly "But I'm alive in your mind aren't I?" Letting go of his hand, Seonghwa brought up his own to wipe the tears staining his cheeks, the soft material of his sweater caressing his face. "I'm not here to make you cry though, I came to make sure you're alright and to see you happy." He lifted Hongjoong's head up "Tell me about your day. Something good happened?" His sweater paw now cupping Hongjoong's cheek.

"You." was the only answer he got back.

Allowing himself to chuckle a little he asked again "Leaving me aside, anything else?" Seeing the boy relax was all he needed. 

"I-it was tiring, and I need to catch up on work." This time the answer was to his liking but it felt so weak, poor him must be exhausted. 

"That's why you're not sleeping?" Of course Seonghwa had to be worried even on the other spectrum of the living. The younger just nodded. 

Hongjoong knew Seonghwa hated when he overworked himself but he couldn't help it. It was in his nature to stay up until the morning hours and get things done, then the next day do it all over again. At one point Seonghwa had to literally carry him up the stairs and tuck him in bed just to get a few hours of sleep and to be honest? Those were the best. 

The memory coming to an end, they were now in his bed. His head rested on the fluffy pillow making him want to doze off instantly. He looked to his left and saw a pair of dark brown orbs already looking at him. 

"How do you do this?" he asked, motioning at themselves and the bed.

"Magic of the dead i guess." Seonghwa answerd back, a proud smirk on his face.

_Dead_. The word echoed through Hongjoong's mind. That cursed day replaying non stop. He was at work, everything was going well, Hongjoong thought he would get off earlier than usual since he already finished his papers and was already packing his stuff. Suddenly his phone rang, looking at the ID caller a smile placed on his face seeing it was his dear lover. He picked it up ready to ask what he wanted and how his day was, maybe nag his about why didn't he called earlier but was immediately cut off by someone else's horase voice. 

_"Is this Kim Hongjoong?"_ it asked, sounding worried. The anxiety in Hongjoong's body was already going off the charts. That person wasn't his special person and this was a reason good enough to panic. 

_"Yeah, it's me."_ he answered back, his face becoming pale and his smile dropping, if you compared him to snow you wouldn't see no difference. _"Did something happened?"_ His attention shifted from the man on the phone to Yunho, who just entered his office muthing 'who is it?' and Hongjoong only shrugged, not knowing himself. 

_"It was an accident, a car crash took place on the Sunrise street. The victim is injured badly and he can't move nor talk, this was the most recent dialed number. We need you to come and identify him."_

The moment the words made their way to Hongjoong's ears he felt like he was about to faint. His legs became useless as he held onto his desk for support _"Please hurry."_ and the line went dead. He dropped the phone from his hand and fell to his knees, hands in front of him. Yunho quickly rushed to his side asking what happened but getting no answer but when he finally did, he was in complete shock. 

_"We need to get going! Come on!"_ He rushed the other to his car and went there as fast as possible. Hongjoong's mind was a mess, he couldn't look at anything else than his hands and prayed for the accident to not be real. 

Arrived at the place Hongjoong didn't waste no time and unbuckled his heat belt as fast as he could and started running towards his husband, hoping he wasn't too late. Pushing past the crowded people asking himself why would they want to see someone bleeding to death. He reached the horror sight. Surrounded by police officers and paramedics, all going in and out of the ambulance bringing oxygen masks and bandages, his gaze fell to the ground and it made his stomach twist and turn, blood was everywhere, broken glass almost reaching his feet and metal pieces from the cars. He finally saw him. Laying there lifeless, one medic was struggling to keep him alive. 

_"Hey you can't go there!"_ He hears a man shout but he didn't care. That was his husband, if he died he wanted to at least hold his hand one more time. 

He ran past the authority people and kneeled down next to Seonghwa, taking his face in his hands not caring about the blood. His forehead was scratched, the crimson color flowing and painting his hair and eyes. 

_"Sir you can't be here. This is only for authorized people. Please step back."_ The nurse expected a to get a shout in response, one full of rage and agony but it never came. Instead he heard a low voice chocking out the words.

Hongjoong shot his head up _"I'm his husband, please let me be here. If he dies I want to be besides him."_ he finished the sentence and exhaled as if he was holding his breath the entire time while holding onto Seonghwa's cold hands. She knew she wasn't allowed to let him stay here but his broken voice and the way he looked at the man who was struggling between life and death made her remember how it is to lose someone so she let him. 

_"Lift his head up."_ She said to him and he placed Seonghwa's head in his lap. He finally took a full look at Seonghwa and saw his white swear turning into a deep red, almost no part remaining clean, one of his legs was bleeding through the amount of bandages wrapped around it and the other was for sure broken. He couldn't hear anything else besides his heartbeat and uneven breathing. Hongjoong was still caressing Seonghwa's face whispering every positive word in hopes to stay calm. 

_"You have to stay alive ok? I know you hear me."_ After all the shock, the realization hit him and he started crying. Tears escaped from his eyes as he tried to blink them away but they landed on Seonghwa's bloody face. _"Please stay."_

"Stop that." Hongjoong heard from besides him and felt a hand tugging at his. He looked at Seonghwa, tears still in his eyes. 

"Stop what?" he asked between breaths 

"I know you're thinking about it. Let it go. We can't turn back." The taller comforted him and hugged him closer. "I said i was here to see you happy, not sad." And he kissed his forehead. 

"Does it hurt anymore?" Was the only thing Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa knew what he meant.

"It doesn't. Now that I'm with you it feels like flowers are blooming." His response made the other one chuckle a bit and Seonghwa was beyond happy to hear it.

"Flowers don't bloom out of nowhere Seonghwa." Hongjoong responded slightly amused at his statement.

"Are you sure?" Seonghwa whispered in his ear which made the other blush instantly as he looked up at him. 

A glowing light made its way into the room and Hongjoong looked down at the source of it but he was being welcomed by little blue, pink and purple flowers growing on their clothes and intertwined hands.

Hongjoong was left in awe and smiled again "How do you do this?" he asked one more time.

"I already told you." he answered in the same soft voice, boping Hongjoong's nose.

"Look up." Seonghwa whispered, pointing at the night sky full of stars which was clearly visible through the window above them now that the storm calmed down a little."When you miss me and I'm not here, always look up at them or look for the flowers. I'll try and always stay besides you even if it's not like this." He took his hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

Hongjoong could only nod, being left speechless at his words, still looking at the starry night. 

"It's time for you to sleep." Said Seonghwa while playing with his hair.

Hongjoong shook his head "I don't want to.." he mumbled nuzzling closer.

"Yes you do. You worked hard today, I'm proud of you." Before Seonghwa could add anything else the younger cut him off by kissing him. 

It did feel like a real kiss but drained of life, of all the color it was supposed to have. It felt cold.

"I miss you saying that in person." yet another tear escaped his eye. He wanted to look up at the taller but was met with a pale and bruised face, a lifeless stare, cold eyes and purple lips. He screamed as loud as he could but no sound came out. The glowing flowers disappeared, turning into thorns poking his flesh. More tears started streaming down his face as two hands grabbed his waist and pulled him towards them.

Hongjoong's eyes shot open and he screamed as he got into a sitting position holding his head in his hands pushing back his hair, tears still blurring his vision. He flinched, nearly falling off the bed as he felt a hand on touching his shoulder. 

"Hey be careful! What happened?" He turned towards the voice and saw a very worried Seonghwa looking back at him like he was a mad man. "Hongjoong are you ok?" He asked again, this time holding his hands.

"Y-you're here…" he breathed out the words "you're alright- you're not hurt" he looked at his hands, grabbed his face and looked at every inch of it, no visible injury on his forehead, he looked at his abdomen and there was nothing, no scratches, no bleeding therefore no pain. 

Seeing the hurt and concerned look on his face Seonghwa hugged Hongjoong and patted his hair in attempt to calm him down "I'm alright, I'm fine, everything's ok. Don't worry." He placed a kiss on top of his head as he continued to stroke his white messed up hair. "What the hell did you dream about?" Seonghwa asked more for himself than for his husband.

The smaller one couldn't stop shaking and sobbing for what felt like 30 minutes. Seonghwa didn't rush him or asked any more questions, they just sat there in the low orange light of the fairy lights, whispering comforting words and making sure Hongjoong understood he's alright. 

"It was just a bad dream ok? It ended now. You're with me." He continued reassuring him, bringing his body closer, the boy's head pressed against his chest. 

Hongjoong listened to Seonghwa's words engraving them at the back of his mind. He wanted to forget that horrible nightmare and make the weird sensation go away. His breathing came to a normal pace and he just sat there listening to Seonghwa's heartbeat. It was the most calming sound he could ask for. Especially after he saw what would happen without it. He slowly let him go, having the strength to look up and meet his gaze. As he got a better look at his lover he realized Seonghwa was shirtless. His cheeks became the deepest shade of pink but due to the poor lighting Hongjoong was safe. 

The two familiar hands cupped his face making him look up. "Are you ok?" he asked, the worried expression not washing off of his features. Hongjoong smiled despite just being a crying mess minutes ago, he saw the spark in Seonghwa's eyes. That one flicker of fire which burned with so much passion and love and as overwhelming it was for Hongjoong he knew those feelings were only for him. He was beyond grateful to have someone like Seonghwa love him.

"I'm ok now." He finally answered, his hand going to hold Seonghwa's, their wedding rings touching. "It was that bad of a nightmare? You never woke up like this." He asked again, his thumb caressing Hongjoong's cheekbone, his other hand held Hongjoong's tightly. "It just felt very real and it was very weird… you-... you were dead." He was once again welcomed by an embrace "Just forget that, please. Don't think about it. I'm here, that's all that matters." They broke their hug and looked at one another for a fraction of a second before both of them leaned in for a kiss. 

The moment their lips connected Hongjoong knew it felt right. They were soft and warm, full of color and everything the kiss needed. He felt Seonghwa pushing him back to get him out of his thoughts, the black haired knew him too well. He didn't give in and pushed Seonghwa back, furrowing his brows wanting to show him that two can play a game. The taller one's hand tangles itself in Hongjoong's white hair as his hand clasped the back of Seonghwa's neck. 

Hongjoong was the first who broke the kiss leaving Seonghwa to wish for more. "Please don't leave me." Is all Hongjoong said after they pulled apart, his eyes still closed. Seonghwa looked at him as a smile was displayed on his face. "I promise I won't." and proceeded to give him a peck on the lips. "We should go back to sleep, it's almost 3am." He whispered and the other just nodded. 

Getting back to their positions, Hongjoong was straight up looking at the window above them just as the storm began. He flinched and let out a whimper not wanting to remember the last time he heard this.

Seonghwa was already watching him, ready to jump in and help. "Still don't do well in thunder storms? He asked as he began to play with Hongjoong's hair. The younger shook his head and looked to his left. "Come here." He wasted no time and he was wrapped by two strong arms protecting him from all the bad thoughts and happenings. His head was once again resting on Seonghwa's chest. 

The sleep made itself disappear so now none of them was tired. "Seonghwa I can't sleep." Hongjoong said, gazing up. "Me neither." 

A few minutes of silence passed and Hongjoong spoke up again. "Let's stay awake until the sunrise." He proposed, knowing the other wouldn't dare to refuse. Truth being said, none of them actually stayed up until the morning hours. They fell asleep around the same time, one hour and a half later while talking about a random topic which ended in an "i love you more" fight, and a little spoiler? Seonghwa won, Hongjoong drifting off to sleep and the taller placing one more kiss on top of his head then letting the sleep get to him too.


End file.
